One Wild Ride
by carolinagirlfromsc
Summary: This is a story hotch/prentiss. They are going on... well you'll have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

One Wild Ride

No Copyright infringement intended. All characters and things are property of their respective owners. Also one point in the story you must know what … means. if you don't check out mama mia.

"Morning already" said a not so enthusiastic Emily.

"I guess so" replied Hotch as he turned on his side to face Emily.

They were in a king size bed with gorgeous ivory satin sheets so smooth you would swear they were silk. Just then the phone in the room began to ring. Both Hotch and Emily instinctively reach for their cell phones but are shocked to realize it is the room phone.

"I'll get it "said Hotch reaching over Emily in her long red pajama pants and her ivory colored cami.

"Hello" said a groggy Hotch.

"Hello, this is a wakeup call for a Mr. And Mrs. Hotchner. Oh, and there are some people here to see you. They are down in the lobby."

"Thank you" said Aaron with a puzzled look as he puts the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was it?" asked an equally puzzled Emily.

"Wakeup call. They also said someone is here to see us."

"No one knows were here."

"Well someone does. Why don't we just get ready and we'll meet this person on our way to breakfast."

"Sure. Why not?"

While getting ready Aaron put on a black shirt with a v-neck, that extenuates how chiseled he is, and a pair of dark boot cut jeans, black shoes, and the most bad boy looking sunglasses. Emily wore a similar bad girl look. She wore tight as tight can be black leather jeans, a plain black tang top, the leather jacket to match the pants and the bad girl sunglasses.

They were in the lobby and didn't see any one they recognized so they headed toward the door. The outfits were just a disguise in case they saw who was looking for them and didn't wasn't to speak to them. Or at least that was what Emily thought. The concierge met up with them on their way to the door.

"Ah, Mr. Hotchner just who I had wanted to see. I got your leather jacket cleaned as requested and the keys to the motorcycle you rented are with the valet."

"Thank You." Aaron's typical reply to anyone in the service industry.

Then the concierge just walks away

"So is the motorcycle why, last night, we went out and bought all of this?"Emily now pointing to the outfit she was wearing.

"Well, I thought we could use a little excitement."

"So you thought changing our mode of transportation would be a good way to get a rush." Emily said with a little frustration.

"I thought a daredevil girl like you wouldn't mind." Aaron said smirking.

"I didn't say I minded, did I. I just didn't know you had it in you to be wild."

"I 'll show you wild." Aaron immediately scoops her up over his shoulder and proceeds to the valet to get the key.

"Hello, I am here to pick up a key under the name Hotchner."

"Uh, sure. Here it is." Said the confused valet who couldn't keep his eyes off Emily's ass.

Aaron quickly grabbed the key and ran to the motorcycle. He put Emily down on her feet then hopped on the bike.

"Wow. That almost looks natural." said a sarcastic Emily.

"Get on and you will see how natural this to me."

Emily the gets on, holds on to Aaron tight, and before she can even blink they were out on the open road. They would drive as far as they could go, not a care in the world. They had each other and that was all that mattered. He needed her. She needed him. That was all they needed. They were free. Free from the bureau. Free from the rules. Free to be who they are. Free to be together.

They stopped after about two hours of driving down old country roads. They were at this beautiful mountain top. Aspen in the winter or summer was gorgeous. Of course, here it was, June, still cool, and so sunny that they thought the sun would never go down.

"What are we doing here?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Well if I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it."

"No."

"But if you can figure it out, then you will know."

Aaron reaches for a basket in the motorcycle storage compartment. It was a pick nick basket and when Emily saw it her smile lit up.

"Oh, so that's why you dragged me all the way out here."Emily said mocking him.

"By George, I think she's got it."

"Hahaha" She said with a fake laugh.

The rest of the pick nick past uneventfully. They chatted about how beautiful the weather was. He chatted about how beautiful she was. The after what seemed to be endless compliments being passed back in forth, they kissed. Not like any kiss though, they kissed like soul mates would, like how the characters in all the romance novels and movies find that one kiss that says ' I love you so much that the I die before I would spend more than a second away from you.' They kissed like the world was ending and it was the last time they would ever see each other. They kissed…

Later they arrived at the parking lot to see some very familiar faces.

"WOW! Nice Wheels. What are you though, a Charlie's angel." Said Morgan talking to Emily while unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter.

"Very funny." Was Emily's reply.

"Hey guys, how did you know we were here?"asked Aaron

"Garcia?"Emily asked.

"I plead the 5th."

"I believe it had something to do with credit card activity." Said Rossi.

"Wow!" JJ said out of nowhere after she had seen the ring on Emily's finger. Then she stood there pointing.

"Well, this calls for a drink." Rossi said and motioned to come inside.

The team went ahead and Emily pulled Aaron back and said "At least we had our wild ride."

"Our ride is just beginning." Was all he had to say, then they headed toward the rest of the team and walked off to begin their ride together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I love reviews. I have had 31 people read it so please review. If you want me to keep writing I need reviews. No infringement intended. Sorry if it is short. Statistics are not real in this chapter.

Back at Quantico team

"Hey, Reid! What do you think Hotch and Emily are doing right about now?"Asked Derek trying to mess with him.

"I imagine it is something I wouldn't like to imagine."

"Why lover boy? Can't handle it. Think they are doing something dirty."

"I highly doubt it, Derek." Rossi said just walking in the room.

"Why? Think Hotch isn't just like every other male on the planet." Said Derek.

"Derek, shut up!"JJ said walking in the bullpen.

"Don't tell my brown sugar muffin, cappuccino with honey, honey to shut up. That is my job. And guess what? Derek, shut up." Said a somewhat amused, somewhat annoyed Garcia.

"Derek, Hotch is the kind of guy who likes to take a woman out to the nicest restaurant, a long walk on the beach, a moonlight convertible ride through the countryside." Rossi added to take away tension in the room.

"Then explain the leather and the motorcycle." Derek retorted.

"It was probably for Emily. She loves the bad boy streak. It was their wedding weekend. He probably wanted to do that for her, but, I don't see that bad boy streak coming out to often in the future."JJ said hoping to end the conversation and get to something different.

"Statistically, almost 68 percent of relationships are interoffice romances. Almost a third of those end in marriage." Said Reid feeling left out.

"What are your statistics on a superior/subordinate shacking up?"Derek said getting annoyed very fast.

"59%" Reid said back. He just wanted to push Derek's buttons.

"Great. Why don't we drop this conversation?"JJ asked trying to deflect their attention from her best friend's love life.

"No. He wants to be a wise ass. Let him." Derek turning very grouchy at being made fun of.

"I'm not being a wise ass, I am jus" Reid was cut off by Garcia saying…

"Reid, just shut-up. And Derek, drop it."

"Hey, I agree it's not our business. That's why I have said nothing. And JJ you and Garcia have said just as much about them about them as anyone here so you shouldn't be talking." Reid was getting unusually mad. This was one of those freak moments that the line between teasing, joking and merriment was crossed into annoyance, and anger. Everyone was getting so frustrated, especially at the long silence. The silence was soon broken by Rossi saying…

"Guy's, they have a love life. And they are married. If they want to get it between the sheets well then, let them. They are grown adults."

Then everyone begins to laugh. In a weird way the tension broke and laughing flooded the air.

"Can you believe it? Hotch and Emily getting all hot and sweaty." Derek said.

"Emily working her thang."Garcia replied.

"Hotch getting his groove back."Reid said as the laughing continued after every comment.

"I wonder if they role play. Emily's serial killer good looks and Hotch's victim taste in ties." JJ could resist.

"I wonder who's on top." Derek said as the team was laughing to the inside humor because Emily is the dominate in the relationship.

"Actually I we both are, Derek." They knew who that was. That was Hotch. Tall, dark, and could break you like a twig Hotch.

"Surprised, Derek."Said a familiar female voice that the instant he heard his name he knew who it was. It was Emily. Derek decided nodding would be his best option so that's what he did. And the work began.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review. I would like more though so if you want me to continue you need to review. I do accept anonymous reviews. No infringement intended. This is short. Hopefully the next one is longer but it maybe a day or two. I will try to post it tomorrow but I have other things to do so it may not be done in time.

EmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyThe next day Emily began to act suspiciously. She would sneak in and out of Hotch's office and then leave to go who knows where. She was sneaking around quite well until, Garcia stopped her.

"Hold on chica. Where's the fire?"

"Ah, it's nothing Garcia. Um, I have just got to get to the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom." She tried so hard not to look too obvious that she was lying, but it was failing.

"Yeah, right. And Derek really comes in early on Saturdays."

"Gotta go. Bye."And Emily just rushed off.

"Where is she off to?" JJ asked as she sees Emily fleeing like she is a wanted criminal.

"Who knows?"Garcia retorted.

After that Garcia and JJ return to their work. They are still curious to what their friend was up to though.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm

When the team went in, that next morning, they all had a note on their desks. Derek picked up his note and read it aloud.

_Dear Derek,_

_You have been a great friend to me. That is why you are…_

_Cordially invited to _

_Emily Victoria Prentiss Hotchner _

_And _

_Aaron Grant Hotchner's_

_Post-nuptial Gala/Long overdue wedding reception_

_The date for this affair is the 26th of April_

_Please join us at the Rose Room at 9:00 pm sharp_

_The Traditional wedding will be performed for friends and family at that time._

_Please RSVP at _

_1-989-7659-340_

_You will be speaking with Rosa Carlata._

"So this is why she was being secretive." Said Garcia.

"Well, It is not a secret now."JJ replied.


	4. Chapter 4

No copyright infringement intended.

Within an hour the entire team had read their letters and were now waiting for direction from Hotch or Emily to what they were supposed to do now. Then they got a text.

_Meet me at the corner of 3__rd__ and 5__th_

_-Hotch_

They got the text and grab their ready bags and headed out. They thought this was a case, of course. Well, it wasn't. Everyone was speechless when they arrived. They were at bridal alley. All there was on that street was bridal gown stores, stationary stores, florists, caters, and God knows what else.

"What the hell?" Said Derek.

"Looks like we've been roped into the reception." Replied Dave.

Reid's eyes almost popped out of his head at that statement.

"Oh, don't worry Reid. You are most likely to be an usher." Dave said not thinking of who he was talking to. He forgot Reid was very socially awkward especially at formal occasions.

"Who do you think will be best man?" Said Derek looking to move the topic off Reid.

"I've known him much longer than any of you, so, I think it would be me." Dave said trying to make him very aware he wanted to do this. And before Derek could reply a voice came from behind them.

"So you all found it okay." Said Hotch.

"Yeah, not that much trouble. So, Hotch, what are we doing here?" Derek asked.

"Planning a wedding, well, a second one." Replied Emily

"So don't we need jobs for this occasion before anything else?" Dave asked.

"I guess so." Hotch replied.

"We already decided who would do what." Emily stated.

"So…" Derek was wondering.

"Dave will be my best man, Derek, you, will be my back up best man in case this one decides to get drunk at my, pre-second wedding to the same person, post-bachelor party. And Spencer, you being the youngest, get to be the ring bearer." Stated Hotch as chuckles fill the air.

"Well, shouldn't that post be filled by your son?" Reid said hoping to get out of this.

"Not at what I paid for the ring, no." Hotch said joking around.

"So, what are our jobs?" Garcia and JJ ask while jumping up and down like two school girls.

"Well, Garcia I want you to be a co- maid of honor along with JJ." Emily Stated.

"Great, then as a co-maid of honor we suggest we begin our journey to dresses, florists, shoes, cummerbunds and tuxes." Said JJ and they all nodded in agreement as they begin their walk down bridal alley.


	5. Chapter 5

No infringement intended…..This one is the last one till I get more reviews. I am serious. I will stop writing and delete the story. Yeah, that is how serious I am. Now you have till the 7th to give me at least 2 reviews and the previously stated Items won't occur so if you want to finish this story **WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

"Oh, gosh that's pretty." Said a focused JJ.

"Really cute." Replied Garcia.

"You have got to be kidding me, right. It has a lime green stripe. No way in hell would I ever wear that! It is like a tornado ripped through the entire USA and ejected the entire contents of one's stomach. It is disgusting." Stated horrified Emily.

"You are so picky." JJ replied.

"Yes, you so are so don't shake your head Emily Victoria." Stated Garcia.

"It's my wedding day, shouldn't I have the perfect dress with the perfect shoes and the the prince to sweep me off my feet." Emily stated hopefully.

"Life doesn't work that way. You are living in a dream world if you think that is going to happen." JJ stated.

"I guess we should try to find a dress that is up to par then."Emily says as she walks off.

"She seems disappointed."JJ said sadly.

"Yeah, I wish there was soothing we could do." Garcia replied.

"I hope the guys are doing better than we are."

"Yeah."

"What do you think about this tux?" Hotch asked as he walked out of the dressing room.

"It looks the same as the last five you tried on in this store and the last seven in the other store." Rossi retorted.

"Well, I want this to be perfect, for Emily." Hotch replied.

"No, you want this to be perfect for you."Before Hotch could respond Reid and Morgan walked in.

"How's our mock-bachelor doing?"Morgan asked.

"Just fine."Hotch replied.

"Just fine passed about six suits ago, now he just seems to want to be a perfectionist." Rossi explained.

"Statistically, men are more likely to avoid the commitment process because subconsciously they want to be perfectionists and have everything down to the last tee before a commitment is made."Reid jumped in.

"Reid, that would only be the case if they weren't actually married and now just need a ceremony for friends and family." Morgan said while Rossi nodded his head in agreement.

"This isn't right either, why don't we pick this up another day? I have to pick up Jack."Hotch said while returning to the dressing room to change.

In hushed tones…

"I wish we could fix his problem." Rossi said.

"He and Emily deserve a perfect wedding."Morgan jumped in.

"What can we do though?" Reid asked.

Just then Hotch came out of the dressing room and he returned the suit to its original location and walked out of the shop. Just then JJ and Garcia walk in.

**WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

No infringement intended. Ok I lied I need to write this story so here is another post but I still need 2 before the 7th or I will write it and not post the chapters.

The next morning the team walks in to the bullpen to continue pursuing a serial killer who shoots people and leaves them for dead.

"Morgan, Rossi, and Reid you are with me. We got a lead on where our guy is. Someone found his last victim while she was still alive. They cops are chasing him now. Garcia I want the GPS in his car to tracked and go through local business security cameras to see if we can get this guy's face and match it to a name. JJ you and Emily stay here and help Garcia; this is not a request it is an order. He shoots women and women only and doesn't have a preference so you both are staying here. Now let's move everyone." Stated a firm Hotch and everyone followed his orders to the letter.

Garcia, JJ, and Emily were now cramped in Garcia's little office.

"This is the third camera I have looked at and I have zip." Garcia stated sadly.

"Me too" JJ replied.

"Me three" Emily stated. Just then Emily got very pale and look like she was about to be sick. Garcia hopped up and got the trash can from the other side of the room and brought it over to Emily.

"I don't need that I'm fine." But before Emily could convince Garcia and JJ that she was fine she got sick several times.

"Yeah, you are so fine."Garcia said.

"I will be back with some crackers and water in like ten minutes, but you might want to go to Hotch's office and lie down." JJ suggested.

"I will be alright here." Emily said while motioning for her to go.

"Hotch; he is on the roof of that building with a child, an infant and a little boy. What do you want us to do?" Rossi asked not aware of how to handle this situation.

"Have the children been identified?" Hotch asked hoping that he could use the children's names and maybe just maybe the unsub would spare them.

"The infants name is Jamie and the boy 's name is unknown." Rossi replied.

Just then a deputy came up behind the team and said…

"The boy has just been identified by the name of Jack Hotchner. He was here with his mother on a toy outing. She says he is three years old and almost …" He was unable to finish his sentence due to Hotch finishing his sentence.

"Four." Hotch said remembering his birthday was in a week.

"How do you know that?"The deputy asked.

"He is my son you idiot. I am Agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said sternly. Then the deputy left to inform the others of this news.

"We will get him back Hotch." Morgan said while Rossi and Reid nodded.

Now back to Garcia and Emily as JJ walks into the room. Without saying a word JJ grabs on to Emily's sleeve and pulls her to the ladies room.

"Here," JJ says as she pulls a pregnancy test out of the bag.

"I am not pregnant, come on, JJ." Emily says so surly.

"Well then take the test and we will know for sure."Is JJ's reply.

Then Emily takes the test and walks into the bathroom stall.

More to come later cause I couldn't /wouldn't stop writing.


	7. Chapter 7

No infringement intended.

"Hotch, what do you want to do?"Morgan asked.

"I want to send me up there. He most likely doesn't know he is my son. I taught Jack some self defense moves that we have little signals for, so I think that might work." Hotch said.

"And the little girl?" Rossi asked. Just as he asked that Hotch starts climbing the side of the building.

"What the hell is he doing?"Morgan asked then they noticed the unsub leaning more and more over the edge. Before anyone can say anything else people see Hotch at the top of the building running at the Unsub. He then tackles him picks up the infant to make sure she is ok and hugs his son and tells him "I love you, Jack." Then he puts the infant down in Jack's arms and asks him to hold her as the Unsub begins to regain consciousness. Before Hotch knows it he has been knocked off the roof of a twelve story building and only holding on by a single hand.

Emily then walks out of the stall and hands the test to JJ.

"What do you think Emily; are you or are you not?" JJ asks.

"I don't know." Emily says as she walks out of the room.

Before Hotch can even think the unsub walks over and proceeds to try and crush his hands to make him fall. He can't hang on much longer. Everyone below is watching in suspense not able to move or speak.

----

"Oh my God. Emily where are you." JJ asked.

"I'm in Garcia's office." Emily replied.

"You are!" JJ and Garcia couldn't resist saying. Then Emily shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell Hotch."Emily said.

-

Meanwhile, the unsub is standing over Hotch, lowering his foot to try and make him fall but something inside him made him want to fight even more. He didn't know what it was. So with his free hand he reached for his gun pulled it out, aimed it at the Unsub and shot him point blank in the forehead. He then with unknown strength pulled himself up and ran to Jack. Within seconds the rest of the team, SWAT, and the paramedics were on the roof. Jack had been returned to Haley with a "Be more careful next time," and a "see you soon, Buddy."Then the team proceeded to the car after Hotch assured everyone he was alright.

"Hey Hotch, maybe you should call Emily before she hears this on the news at six." Rossi suggested.

"You are probably right, but I don't have my phone. It must have gotten lost when I was hanging from the building. "Hotch said, but just after that Rossi got a call but he didn't look at the name and just answered.

"Rossi"

"Hey Dave it's Emily; Is Hotch there I have exiting news."

"Sure here he is."

"Hello?"

"Hey Hotch."

"Emily it is you good I lost my phone so I couldn't call. I wish I could have explained the situation to you instead of you hearing it on tv, but…"

"What situation?"

"You didn't hear, then why are you calling?"

"I am calling to tell you we better make room for another Hotchner because I am pregnant."

"Wow. That is great. We can talk more when we get home in about an hour ok."

"Sure."

"Hey I want to tell you I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Bye"

"Bye" Then they both hang up and he gives the phone back to Rossi.

"What was that about?" Rossi asked.

"Emily's pregnant." Hotch replied and the team and they lived happily ever after. Well, at least until the next case.


End file.
